Beneath
by half-human
Summary: XoverGA and Xmen. SpoilerX3Post the events of X3, Meredith must face her past, Addison must deal with who she is, and Derek must open his eyes.
1. Beneath

Title: Beneath

Author: Half-Human

Summary: Xover-GAXmen. --Spoiler-X3--Post the events leading to the death of Jean Grey, Meredith must face her past, Addison must deal with who she is, and Derek must open his eyes

Disclaimer: I'm a poor undergrad, I own nothing :P

A/N: ok, this story makes number 3 on my extremely-bizarre fic-list. :P Weird? Yes. If you don't like real fictitious fics, this is not for you. Also, if you haven't seen X3 and don't mind getting spoiled, you can still read it. Hope you enjoy, reviews will be mucho appreciated :P

-8-8-8-

Meredith was sitting by her computer reading her latest email. "One of my cousins died, well second cousins," she announced, tying her hair into a ponytail. "I've been invited to the funeral." Derek looked up from his reading.

"I'm sorry Mer. How did she die?"

"I don't know, but she was one of those...you know, mutants. She was in the news," she said somewhat hushed.

"Really?" Derek asked more seriously. Meredith nodded.

"It was never spoken about in the family. Jean was...special. She was sent off to some school when she was young. I met her once though, when I was little." Meredith shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "They wanted her to interact with kids...It was strange," she whispered. "Like I didn't have to do anything--just think." Meredith swallowed hard before continuing. "She...she knew what I was thinking." Mer remained silent, lost in thought. Sitting on the wooden desk chair, she lifted her legs and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Well are you going? I think you should, I mean, she's family--"

"Yeah, but she was ostracized and ...and she was one of them," she said, softly, still lost in memories.

"There's nothing wrong with being a mutant," Derek suddenly cut in defensively, changing the mood.

"I didn't say that," Meredith looked up, driven from her thoughts. "I have nothing against mutants...its just, she scared me Derek. She really did. I mean, I don't know…don't they scare you?" Meredith asked, attentively, not sure if she was ready to share what was truly on her mind yet. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"No. They don't because there is nothing to be scared of. They are people," he said bitterly. "You had a mutant in your family, you should understand."

"Damn it, I do understand…you don't understand, I mean, what's gotten into you? I was just telling you the truth..." Meredith was taken off guard by Derek's behavior and wondered whether she should just tell him what was on her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "I understand that Jean was different-- I feel ostracized half the time too," she said, deciding not to delve into her past, "and I'm not even one of them." Derek suddenly got up.

"One of them? A mutant Meredith, just say it," he said sternly, shaking his head in disappointment. He quickly exited the room, leaving behind an unsettled Meredith.

-8-8-8-

"Hey."

"Hello...Derek?" Addison replied surprised. When was the last time he dialed her personal cell number?

"Yeah its me...just calling," he said, still rattled but feeling somewhat relieved. He was sitting outside on Meredith's porch.

"Ok..."Addison said.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Derek offered.

"Well, I'm fine...ok. Honestly Derek, this call is unexpected and--"

"I know, I was just thinking about you. I wanted to call you." Addison didn't know how to respond but felt herself smile. "Has anything strange happened lately? I was just worried," he continued. "With all the news on ...on what happened in San Francisco and New York, I was just wondering--"

"I'm fine Derek," Addison cut in, her smile quickly fading away as she thought about what Derek was referring to: the massive mutant uprising...the new formula designed to force the mutant gene into dormancy...the letters sent out, tempting mutants to take arms…

"Addison? Addison are you there?"

"Derek, I have to go," she said, not wanting to share with him everything that had happened to her.

"Addison?"

"Yes Derek?"

"Protect yourself, ok? These are rough times." Addison nodded against the phone, trying to keep her emotions at bay. He didn't know what she had done-- he hadn't a clue.

"Yes Derek, I will, you have nothing to worry about."

--Click--

He hadn't a clue.

-8-8-8-

A/N: kk, I know that was bizarre, I just can't keep myself from writing strange fics… :P I decided to post it here, in the GA section. anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please R/R-


	2. I Am Human

Title: Beneath

Author: Half-Human

Summary: Xover-GAXmen. Spoiler-X3Post the events leading to the death of Jean Grey, Meredith must face her past, Addison must deal with who she is, and Derek must open his eyes

Disclaimer: I'm a poor undergrad, I own nothing :P

A/N: wow, I posted this expecting probably a total of like 2 reviews. :P lol. I just wanted to write it, but thanks soo much for all who have reviewed and forgive the late post.

-8-8-8-

The following days after the strange call from Derek, Addison tried to avoid him at all cost. Usually she was successful in evading him but today was particularly rough. Her focus was on other matters.

Addison was known to a small underground mutant community as one with connections and the one that would treat pregnant mutants or soon to be parents of mutant children. It wasn't something she sported on her resume, but she was one of the few specialists on mutant infants and the entire fiasco with the new formula had caused quite a stir among those in the underground. She had to develop a firm stance on where she stood on the formula, especially considering what she had done.

Mutant parents argued over neutralizing the mutant gene of their unborn children, women would go behind their family members and request to have the formula injected, and threats and bribes of all kinds would find their way to Addison, through letters, emails, or even telepathic messages. It was a trying time, but in all the turmoil Addison had taken a firm stance. She would do as the patient wished, regardless of her personal beliefs, which, when asked, she would never share.

Truth was, she was always for embracing who she was and she hated when mutants rejected their abilities. But now she understood, understood completely. It just tore at her when people didn't know who or what they were, and it particularly hurt when others hated them for what they may or may not be or for simply not choosing an identity. The day had been rough, and thinking about the current events made it even more difficult to endure. Due to the events in New York and California, the formula was no longer in production, causing more uproar. Lost in thought, Addison didn't even notice Derek standing by her, concern etched on his face.

"Addison?"

"Oh, Derek," Addison said, breaking away from her sullen thoughts. "Didn't see you there."

"I can see that…how are you holding up Addie?"

"I told you I was fine Derek," she eyed him, somewhat aggravated.

"Bad day?" he asked. She looked down. "Lost a patient?"

"You can say that." She took a deep breath. She hated running blood test for parents who were only concerned with whether their child was a 'mutie.' On top of all her worries she had just met with the kind of patient who upon hearing test results suggesting a child with mutant genealogy, quickly opts for abortion. Derek had a hard time communicating with Addison lately, but at the moment he knew what she meant and what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Addie," he whispered leaning into her. "Just stay strong, wait until this 'formula' business passes and—

"I am ok Derek! I don't need your help," she hissed. She took a step back, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by his presence. She hated being bitter, but she wanted nothing of him, or so she kept telling herself. Derek frowned.

"I'm just looking after you, ok?"

"I don't need looking after—"

"But I care for you…you know that." Addison rolled her eyes, and tried to steady her breathing. Something was wrong. Scenes of past fights between them flashed in her head, she heard certain phrases over and over again, she could smell old scents—of air, of clothing, of flesh, of Derek...She suddenly turned her head and saw that last patient she treated. The woman wore a solemn expression, as if her decision was tough but necessary. The events of the day suddenly came crashing on her. She felt a slight trembling in her chest and she knew something was wrong. 'This isn't suppose to be happening…not anymore,' the thought frantically.

"Addison?" Derek asked, grasping her shoulders. Addison was suddenly jolted out of her strange episode. "Are you ok? See this is why I am here for you, you—"

"How about you go be there for Meredith," Addison finally said, trying to reign in her emotions. She didn't know what just happened but she knew she didn't want Derek there and she knew she had to leave.

"Well that's childish Addison. I was just worried."

"Well there's nothing to worry about," she said, finally deciding to tell him the truth. "I took the formula." Addison watched as Derek's expression of anger changed to one of shock.

"You what?"

"I took the formula. I am not a …I am human," she said defiantly. The two suddenly noticed Richard Webber staring at the two from the corner of the hall, arms crossed on his chest. Addison quickly turned on her heal and left the scene.

Derek, about to do the same, was quickly stopped by his chief of surgery.

"Morning," Derek greeted lowering his voice, and flipping nonchalantly through some of his papers. He gave the older man a forced smile. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked light-heartedly.

"Long enough." Richard looked at him, wearing a serious expression. Derek wiped the smirk off his face.

'This is not good,' he thought.

-8-8-8-8-

A/N: I decided to update this, sorry for the slow pace, just wanted to post something. I should have another mini-chapter up soon. It'll be real short. I want to post short chapters, they will be easier to write and complete. Hope you enjoy! Please R/R, would greatly appreciate it :P

-8-8-8-8-


End file.
